My brother my enemy?
by denissegaytan
Summary: Inspired in follow the leader, Leo was captured two months ago, in which his brothers have also been blaming themselves for not following his orders, but what happens when a new enemy joins Karai, who is Kotaro? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the episode follow the leader,when Leo is captured by the foot clan, something unexpected happens and to our bad luck this will benefit The Shredder

Karai´s POV:

My new foot bots are as so good as I would expect, not only stamp of the back of the turtles also we capture Leonardo, these things realy will be very usefull to me. But something worries me when Leo fall of the elevator (o where it is supposed and elevator should be he hit in the head I made sure to stop the bleeding, I don't care if he dies (lets be honest karai we know that you do it ) I need him alive at least for now if he help us, i finally take my revenge for my mother  
_

Two hours after  
In the foot headquarters:

Dogpound and Fishface enter for give a message to Shredder

shredder-"Bradford, Xever, I hope that this is important"

bradford-"Yes master Karai sending us, they captured Leonardo but-"

shredder"BUT WHAT!"

xever-He lost the memory  
shredder-jeejejeje just as I expected, the mission was a success  
bradford-Master I don't understand, you planned this?  
shredder-Yes thanks to the krang I have a plan that can not fail and we use Leonardo as the main weapon.

this cant be good, well my first TMNT fanfiction I hope you like it soon the second part


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's POV:  
Why I am so stupid?! Leo be captured by the Foot bots and all my fault, Leo is right im jealous, he's a great leader especially if you compare he with me, of course I never tell aloud probably I dont apologize, hopefully rescue him be sufficient

_

While he's brothers do everything in his power Leo returned to consciousness  
uggg my head, "Wait! where I am? Im safe? someone else is here?"  
questions flashed trough his head making it hurt even more, eventually center in one question who I am? this caused him to panic why he dont know the answer to these question though as unconsciousness took him again

Dogpound driven a truck arrived at the dojo to take someone (I dont really think that you dont know who im talking about)

_

2 hours later in bradfords dojo:

"TELL ME! lunatic, Where is Leo?!" raph cry to Karai  
"sorry Raphael he is not here becau-"  
"Tell us Karai!" donnie cry to  
"pff you are losing time, your brother isn't here, he is resolved... certain issues whit my father"

"NO! its a lie please tell me that its a lie" mikey sob  
"ohh poor guys they loose his big brother, wait you really did'nt care of he"  
raph- "Of course we do!"  
karai-"no you didnt, if so Leo wouldnt be in my hands"

Karai disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the other foot soldiers leaving the three whit a deep hatred in themselves

_

poor guys  
dont forget comment


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later 8:45 PM Shredder's POV I can't wait to see the face of Hamato Yoshi when he finds out that his eldest son now works for me... or should I say my youngest son Kotaro. 2 months ago The Krang brought a new artifact of Dimension X I do not mind the name only what it does, the machine can remove and replace memories,Leonardo now think exactly that Karai think's The only difference is that time ago, while he fighthing whit the turtles there was an accident whit the mutagen causing him to lose his humanity (exactly what to Bradfor and Xever) "Father" I turned around to see my son "This better be important Kotaro I'm bussy "Yes, the Krang have a new chipment of Foot bots" "Excellent I want that you and Karai go to get them, and return no later than midnight I need you to train the older soldiers" "Yes father" - 9:00 PM Karai's POV I sat in my desk chair wathching the only picture that I have of my mother, I wish I could remember she, I want break the neck of the rat for what he did to my family. toc toc toc Leo/(kotaro)"Karai tha Krang have a new- _ Leo/Kotaro's POV I enter to my sister's room to inform she that we had to go to TCRI but I see she looking our mother's photo Leo-"I miss she to Karai" Karai-"I know, but I only want to remember she" Leo-"Me too but we cant" Look my sister like that always broke my heart I hugged her from behind and put my head on her shoulder "we have to go to TCRI sis' - 9:05 PM In the sewers Donnie's POV two months, two months after Leo die, I really want to see he again, apologize but it's to late my brother's and Splinter have been distant whit each other including me. I hear a sound coming from the garage, Wait! must be something important whit the Krang _ 9:45 PM Raph's POV Donnie call the whole family to his lab when we enter he was in his laptop Raph-"What the hell do you want?!" Donnie-" ehh I- Splinter-"Raphael leave you brother talk, Donatello what is the problem my son" Donnie-"Hear it yourself better Krang is ready to come the known as Karai and the known as Kotaro to pick the new shipment that belongs to Krang for known as Shredder Raph-"And who was Kotaro?" Donnie-"I'm not sure Raph what I know is that he is a Foot soldier the same level of karai, if we want to stop this order we have to go through them and will not be at all easy" Mikey-"but we do it because Karai we lost Leo we not lose anyone else 


End file.
